Donde sea, cuando quieras
by Elxena
Summary: Continuación del fic "Aquí y ahora". El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco ha terminado, y Johanna y Katniss están de regreso en el Distrito 13. Un nuevo sentimiento crece entre ellas, pero las circunstancias, y su propio blindaje interno, no pondrán fáciles las cosas.


**DONDE SEA, CUANDO QUIERAS**

Fanfic basado en los libros y las películas de "Los Juegos del Hambre".

Localizado cronológicamente en el tercer libro, tras los acontecimientos de "Los Juegos del Hambre: En llamas".

Esta es la continuación de mi fic "Aquí y ahora". Tal vez deberías leerlo para saber de qué va esto.

**Descargo:** los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen. Esto es tan solo una obra de ficción y no se pretende obtener beneficio económico alguno con ella".

**1**

Esta vez soy yo la que la oye gritar. La primera vez, advertida por una alarmada Prim, no llegué a tiempo. La sedaron y tuve que ver, con el corazón encogido, cómo las drogas la convertían en un guiñapo sin voluntad, dejándola fuera de combate durante horas. No volverán a hacérselo. No mientras yo esté cerca y pueda evitarlo. Así, hoy, soy yo la primera en llegar.

—Johanna—susurro con angustia cuando traspaso el umbral de la habitación.

Está gritando, plantada en posición de ataque en mitad de la sala, con la expresión desencajada y un velo de terror nublando su mirada. El sudor hace que las cortas guedejas de su cabello se peguen allí donde entran en contacto con la húmeda piel. Una doctora y dos auxiliares entran justo detrás de mí. Los auxiliares no tendrán miramientos con ella, lo sé. Ya lo han hecho otras veces. Están allí para someterla, no para cuidar de ella. Me giro hacia ellos con rapidez.

—_Fuera_ —ordeno, apretando los dientes y levantando una mano para detenerlos.

—Soldado Everdeen… —me advierte la doctora.

Sé lo que va a decirme. Uno, soy una soldado y debo obedecer. Dos, soy el Sinsajo y Johanna Mason un tributo letal fuera de control que siempre ha demostrado su animadversión por mí.

_Si ellos supieran… _

Trato de calmarme, porque con una actitud agresiva no llegaré a ninguna parte. A mí me apartarán y a ella volverán a drogarla. Y no es lo que Johanna necesita.

Ella me necesita _a mí._

—Lo habéis intentado a vuestro modo —digo, con tono conciliador—. Dejadme ahora a mí.

No es tanto mi petición lo que les convence como el hecho de que, efectivamente, Johanna sea un letal tributo. Es una soldado más, sí, y una soldado _con ganas_. No se encuentran en situación de desperdiciar soldados como ella. Soldados con el alma rebosante de odio. Que harán lo que sea y como sea para derrocar al Capitolio. Con el añadido de un buen elemento publicitario, como tributo de los Juegos que fue (si finalmente logran controlarla, claro).

Todo eso debe de pasar por la cabeza de la doctora, que me observa, dubitativa, supongo que calibrando los pros y los contras. Sabe muy bien que Johanna es un elemento todavía valioso, y sabe más aún que el tratamiento que sigue Johanna para la terapia, junto a la morflina a la que aún es adicta y los sedantes que le administran cada vez que tiene un ataque, podrían acabar por freírle el cerebro. A nadie le haría ninguna gracia perder a uno de los tributos, pero sé que, en el otro extremo de la balanza, pesa también el hecho de que a muchos más les haría menos gracia dejar al símbolo de la rebelión a merced de alguien entrenado para matar.

Sin embargo, cuento con una mínima ventaja para inclinar esa balanza a mi favor. La doctora me conoce, sabe que intento ayudar a Johanna. No sé hasta qué punto puede o no especular sobre nuestra relación (ni yo misma tengo muy claro si tenemos una relación, a estas alturas), pero sé que se preocupa por sus pacientes. Más de una vez he hablado con ella para intentar sacar a Johanna del hospital, pero el Consejo Médico se resiste a darle el alta. No se fían de ella. De sus ataques de ira. De su dependencia de los analgésicos. Me imagino qué apocalípticas escenas pueblan su imaginación cuando el expediente de la soldado Mason vuelve a ser sacado del archivador: la chica árbol, hacha en mano, masacrando con furia homicida a los habitantes del Distrito 13, dejando a su paso un reguero de sangre y vísceras.

Joder, si hasta _yo_ lo pienso. En fin, _lo pensaba_. Sé de lo que Johanna sería capaz. Soy consciente de la pérdida de control que sufre bajo la influencia de uno de sus ataques, porque he sido testigo de ellos y sé lo que puede hacerle una mente herida a la voluntad de una persona. Pero también sé que Johanna no hará algo así. Que lucha contra ello. Que solo necesita tiempo. Cariño. _A mí_, pese a la incertidumbre de nuestra relación.

Porque no fue suficiente. Aquel aquí y ahora. La lluvia cesó, la cueva quedó atrás. Volvimos a la Madriguera. A la realidad. Yo soy el Sinsajo. Ella… Ella está perdida. Su mente se niega a reconocer que ya no está sometida a la cruel voluntad del Capitolio, que un nuevo día no significa dolor y tortura, que aquí debería sentirse a salvo. Y los de arriba empiezan a perder la paciencia. Reconocen su valor, su papel en la revolución, un soldado más para atacar, _pero_… Si Johanna no cambia, si acaba siendo más un problema que una solución, la dejarán caer. Lo intuyo. No me fío de Coin. De los planes que tiene en mente. Hay algo en esa mujer que me pone nerviosa. No me gusta, pero en eso estamos a la par. Yo no le gusto a ella, porque no soy la muñequita de porcelana que esperaba que fuese, bailando al son de la música que ella quiera hacer sonar.

Que le jodan. No es eso ahora lo que importa. Lo que importa es Johanna. Salvar esta situación, sacarla del hospital. He pedido una y mil veces que la dejen vivir conmigo. Johanna necesita a alguien cerca y ha de ser alguien que entienda por lo que ha pasado. Otro tributo como ella. Los chicos están descartados y Annie, huelga decirlo, también. Casi tengo convencida a esa doctora que sigue mirándonos alternativamente a ambas, sobre todo a ella. Al menos (_Gracias, Johanna_) ha dejado de gritar. Quizás sea eso lo que inclina, finalmente, la balanza de la incertidumbre.

Se retiran, aunque sé que esperarán en el pasillo. Dejan al Sinsajo en una situación delicada, al fin y al cabo.

Me giro inmediatamente hacia Johanna. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa que estoy allí, de que soy yo. Soy consciente de que el horror la lleva siempre lejos de la realidad. Cuando tiene uno de sus ataques (estrés postraumático, ese fue el diagnóstico) todo parece desaparecer a su alrededor. La chica árbol ya no está a salvo, ni tiene a gente amiga a su lado. Está sola, encerrada en una celda donde la torturan sin piedad. Sola, asustada, rodeada de enemigos.

—Johanna, cariño.

Lo digo muy bajito, para tranquilizarla, para que no lo oigan los de fuera, para que su efecto calmante me ayude a mí también. Hace poco que he vuelto a utilizar esa palabra. En fin, más bien debería decir que _lo hago_. Que soy capaz de pronunciarla. Nunca he sido demasiado cariñosa, o efusiva, o tierna, delicada. Ni lo era antes ni lo soy ahora. Salvo con una sola persona, aparte de Prim.

La persona que me mira, agitada, con el miedo adueñándose de su mirada. Su pecho se sacude de forma arrítmica, como si acabase de participar en una larga carrera. Tiene la boca entreabierta y su mirada salta, frenética, de mí a la puerta, de la puerta a mí. Sé en qué está pensando. _Huir._ Cree que puede tener una posibilidad de escapar de su encierro, de escapar de su carcelera.

Pero yo no soy nada de eso. Tengo que hacerle volver antes de que la paciencia de los que esperan en el pasillo se agote y decidan terminar con el asunto por la vía rápida.

—Johanna —vuelvo a decir, en el mismo tono, atreviéndome a dar un pequeño paso hacia ella.

Ella clava una trastornada mirada en mí, directa a mis pupilas. Por un instante temo ser incapaz, porque lo que veo en el fondo de sus ojos, tanta angustia, tanto horror, hace que mi alma se sacuda estremecida.

Sin embargo, Johanna se dirige _a mí_. Me reconoce.

—¿Katniss? —su boca se abre en un gesto de horror, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se dilatan por la sorpresa.

—Sí, cielo —replico, en el tono más tranquilizador que conozco.

Sí, la llamo así. La llamo _cariño_ y también _cielo._ Sé cómo suena, sé qué tan ridículo puede parecer. Sé cuán lejos llegarían las burlonas carcajadas de cuantos me conocían o conocen, de saber que lo hago. Yo, la arisca, espinosa, encallecida Katniss _Sinsajo_ Everdeen, soltando ñoñerías (así es como me bautizó Johanna la primera vez que se lo dije: la ñoña en llamas). _Pero_, ninguno de los que me conoce sabe qué siento al hacerlo, cómo se inunda de calidez mi pecho, cómo recibe esas palabras Johanna, pese a sus fingidas burlas. Lo bien que me hace sentir eso.

Doy otro paso hacia ella. Si me reconoce, puede que el momento álgido del ataque ya haya pasado.

Pero me equivoco.

—¿Tú también? —pregunta Johanna con voz temblorosa y llevándose una mano a la boca, retrocediendo.

—¿Yo también qué, Johanna?

—Oh, no. Oh, no, no —musita, agarrotada, mientras vuelve a retroceder, hasta que su espalda topa con la cama y se detiene.

Me paralizo cuando gruesos lagrimones empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Johanna se lleva las dos manos a la boca, tapándosela, al tiempo que empieza a respirar de forma agitada. Parece que le cuesta llevar aire a sus pulmones y me asusto.

—¿Es que no hice lo suficiente? —gime—. ¿Es que no lo hice? —se lamenta, en un tono angustiado y entrecortado—. Oh, dioses. _Oh, dioses_ —vuelve a gemir.

No sé qué piensa, no sé qué puede estar pasando por su cabeza, pero no lo soporto más. Su dolor es como una ola que llega hasta mí, me envuelve y me inunda con miles de agujas lacerando mi piel. Me acerco poco a poco y adelanto mi mano para tocar con la punta de los dedos su brazo.

—Estás a salvo, Johanna —le digo—.Tranquila.

—¿A salvo? —exhala ella con un jadeo aterrorizado. Mira con ojos desorbitados a su alrededor—. _¿Aquí?_

—Conmigo —digo, porque empiezo a intuir que cree que todavía sigue en una celda del Capitolio. Y que ahora estoy yo en ella, compartiendo su suerte. Ruego en silencio para ser suficiente. Para sacarla de su alucinación—. Todo irá bien, cariño —digo, calmada, envolviendo su brazo con mi mano—. Estoy aquí.

—Oh, no —gime, empezando a sollozar.

Logro sujetarla antes de que caiga al suelo. Se ha desplomado, como si sus piernas se hubiesen convertido súbitamente en cera derretida. La cerco con mis brazos y logro depositarnos sin daño a las dos en el suelo. Siento su cuerpo desmadejado, mientras los estremecimientos de su llanto apagado encuentran eco en mi pecho. Su cabeza se rinde sobre mi hombro.

—Oh, Katniss —solloza—. Oh, Katniss. Tú, no. Tú, no.

La abrazo con fuerza, todo lo fuerte que puedo sin hacerle daño. Tiembla violentamente, mientras los sollozos convierten en un gemido su lamento por mí. Noto cómo las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. ¿Cómo no querer a esta chica atormentada? Pero no es ella la afortunada, sino yo. Porque mi amor por ella me hace tanto bien como el de ella por mí.

—Tranquila, Johanna —susurro, mientras acaricio su espalda, su nuca, buscando consolarla—. Estoy a salvo. Y tú también. Estamos a salvo las dos.

Noto un pequeño ruido a mi espalda, pero no hace falta que me gire para saber qué es. La doctora ha cerrado la puerta, concediéndonos intimidad. Supongo que ha dictaminado que ya no hay peligro de que la loca asesine al símbolo, y que la chica en llamas es capaz de manejar la situación.

Espero no defraudarla.

**2**

Johanna abre los ojos lentamente, como si regresara de un lugar muy lejano, como si fuese un caminante arrastrando los pies por un camino lleno de lodo. Despierta de un letargo de horas, pero su semblante no acusa más que cansancio, como si el descanso de su cuerpo no alcanzara a su espíritu. Permanece desorientada unos segundos, con la mirada clavada en el techo, hasta que nota que alguien la toca. Su mirada se desvía hacia una de sus manos, a su costado. La mano que yo encierro entre las mías.

—Hola —digo con suavidad, intentando no asustarla. Nunca tengo muy claro de qué modo volverá a la consciencia.

Ella se gira hacia el sonido de mi voz. Noto que traga con dificultad, tiene los labios resecos.

—¿Quieres agua? —pregunto, girándome hacia la mesilla, donde hay un vaso lleno.

Ella asiente en silencio, yo me levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse. Le acerco el vaso y ella bebe. Se lo lleno dos veces más antes de que esté saciada. Después, deja caer las manos sobre su regazo. No me mira. Me tomo la libertad de sentarme en el borde de la cama, lo hago con cuidado. Sigue sin mirarme, pero noto cómo sí echa una rápida y nerviosa mirada a su alrededor. Sé que no reconoce el lugar, porque nunca ha estado aquí.

Es mi habitación.

—Cariño… —digo.

Para mi sorpresa, Johanna suelta un suspiro, mezcla de hartazgo y _¿burla?_ Frunzo el ceño, y a punto estoy de volver a hablar cuando ella lo hace.

—Sigue sin pegarte decir eso —su voz parece un graznido, pero se aclara la garganta y continúa—: Ni decirlo tú ni que sea a mí, ñoña en llamas.

Siento como si un peso enorme levantara el vuelo de mi pecho. No es la primera vez que me lo dice y sé, lo sabemos las dos, que miente como una bellaca. Porque puede que no vaya conmigo decirlo, ni con ella recibirlo, pero sé que no le molesta tanto como pretende dejar ver. Así es como sé que Johanna ha regresado. Que ha vuelto a salir del pozo negro. _Otra vez._

—¿Ah, no? —inquiero, desafiante.

Me atrevo a enganchar uno de mis dedos entre los suyos. No me rechaza. Y me mira. Es una mirada agotada, de final de camino. De incertidumbre ante el mañana. Pero pienso que, mientras lo haga, mientras continúe teniendo una mirada para mí, podremos con todo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquiere, seria.

—Nada…

—¿Hice daño a alguien? —me interrumpe, llena de ansiedad.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto.

—No. No te preocupes. Tuviste un ataque. Pasó.

—¿Me sedaron?

—No.

—¿No? —se extraña.

—No. Te quedaste dormida.

Me lanza una mirada ceñuda.

—¿Dormida?

—En mis brazos —susurro, inclinándome hacia ella, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de mis labios—. Como un angelito.

El ceño en su frente se acentúa y Johanna se echa ligeramente hacia atrás. Yo recupero mi posición. Me he quedado sin beso, por lista. _Aprende para la próxima, soldado Everdeen,_ me digo, resignada.

—No me tomes el pelo, descerebrada —gruñe.

—No lo hago —replico, seria—. No hiciste daño a nadie. Me dejaste que te abrazara y caíste agotada por la tensión.

No fue tan rápido ni tan fácil, pero eso no hace falta que lo sepa. Pasamos más de dos horas tiradas en el suelo de aquella habitación, ella alternando estados de ansiedad con letargo, yo procurando calmarla, traerla poco a poco de vuelta a la realidad. Tardé mucho en convencerla de que estaba a salvo, de que lo estábamos las dos. De que _sí_ hizo lo suficiente, de que me salvó en la Arena del Vasallaje, de que yo no compartía su desgraciada mala fortuna, encerrada a merced de los torturadores del Capitolio.

Fue algo que tardarán mucho en olvidar en la Madriguera, apuesto a que sí. Johanna acabó agotada y dormida entre mis brazos. Y yo pensé que hasta ahí llegaban los intentos oficiales. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Johanna no avanzaba en su recuperación, encerrada en el hospital, sola. La terapia era un paso adelante y otro atrás. Yo estaba segura de que, si Johanna tuviera un lugar al que regresar cada noche, si tuviese a alguien esperándola, se recuperaría antes, dejaría atrás la pesadilla. Así que la alcé y, con ella acurrucada entre mis brazos, salí de la habitación. La doctora me lanzó una mirada interrogante y sé que a punto estuvo de impedirme salir. Pero claudicó ante lo evidente. En cada uno de sus recurrentes ataques a Johanna siempre habían tenido que sedarla a la fuerza. Y ahora salía en brazos, dormida como un bebé. No había mejor argumento. La doctora hizo una seña a los auxiliares para dejarme paso libre. Fui consciente de cómo sus perplejas miradas me siguieron hasta que desaparecí de su vista, las mismas que recibí de cuanta persona con la que me crucé hasta llegar a mi habitación con mi preciada carga.

—¿Y se puede saber _dónde_ estoy? —pregunta Johanna, aunque sé muy bien que lo sabe. Sé que ha visto mi arco apoyado contra la pared.

—Espero que en un sitio en el que desees quedarte —respondo, súbitamente nerviosa. Me asalta el inquietante pensamiento (sé que demasiado tarde) de que quizás no le haga ninguna gracia que tome decisiones por ella. Que dé por sentado que quiera compartir habitación conmigo.

—¿Y es…? —inquiere, con cierto deje burlón.

Sonríe levemente y leo un breve chispazo en sus ojos. Bueno, quizás tampoco esté _tan_ en desacuerdo con mi decisión.

—La mejor suite de este agujero, por supuesto —digo—. La mía.

En realidad, es igual a todas. Fea, impersonal, deprimente. Salvo por el detalle de estar en el nivel superior y los maravillosos veinte centímetros de ventana que dan al exterior. Fue una de mis "recompensas" cuando accedí a ser el Sinsajo. Mamá, Prim y yo fuimos trasladadas. Ahora, tras solicitar formalmente que Johanna y yo compartamos habitación, nos han concedido una frente a la de mi familia. Me he estado moviendo un poco durante las horas que ha durado el letargo de Johanna. La tuve que dejar sola un par de veces, cosa que no me hacía gracia, pero fui lo más rápida que pude y, además, la dejé al cuidado de Prim. Una de las gestiones —trasladarnos ambas a una habitación compartida— se cumplió con celeridad. Cuando vi las escasas pertenencias que trajeron de Johanna —poco más que su ropa— se me ocurrió la idea por la que tuve que ausentarme una segunda vez. Una rápida escapada al bosque. Creo que Coin, a estas alturas, debe de practicar el lanzamiento de dardos con una diana con mi cara como objetivo. No le gusta lo que hago, no le gusta lo que pido. Vivir con Johanna, exigir su indulto. Fue otra de mis condiciones para aceptar ser su Sinsajo, la inmunidad de los tributos capturados por el Capitolio. Y una de las primeras cosas por las que empecé a desconfiar de Coin. Ella quería juzgarlos al acabar la guerra. ¡Juzgarlos! ¡Si fueron abandonados a su suerte! ¿Acaso no es suficiente la agonía de Johanna, todo por lo que pasó?

Mi chica árbol, ajena a mis pensamientos, resopla con fingido hastío.

—Cómo no —dice—. Eres una mimada de mierda, chica en llamas.

—¿Verdad? —sonrío con soberbia.

Le arranco una sonrisa y siento un inmenso alivio. Parece fácil, pero no lo es y no lo ha sido hasta ahora. Por muchos "cariño" y "cielo" que vaya sembrando por el camino. Dejamos atrás aquella cueva y regresamos a la rutina. Al encierro bajo tierra, a las presiones, al marcaje de cerca, a la tensión que nos hacía saltar a ambas como muelles. Yo volvía a ser el puñetero Sinsajo, no una muchacha dando sus primeros e inciertos pasos en una relación igualmente incierta. Ella, Johanna Mason, la chica torturada y presa de agónicas pesadillas. Dos espinas.

Ojalá nos hubiésemos quedado en aquella cueva. Yo cazaría, ella recolectaría, sonaría música de violines todas las noches y los charlajos arrullarían nuestro sueño con sus cantos.

Hay que joderse.

Fue un bonito paréntesis y sé que hubo verdad en lo que pasó entre nosotras aquel día, tres semanas atrás, en aquella cueva. Pero la realidad se impuso. Coin me presionaba, Haymitch no me quitaba la vista de encima, Gale seguía rondándome, ignorante de que ya no contaba para mí como él deseaba. Y Peeta… En fin, a Peeta todavía había que seguir recordándole que rebanarme el cuello, además de ser algo de _muy_ mala educación, no era, precisamente, la mejor de las ideas.

Estaba sometida a mucha presión y Johanna no andaba lejos. La intimidad que brotó de forma natural y espontánea en la cueva no parecía tener opción a repetirse. Ella seguía bajo terapia y los ataques se repitieron varias veces. En ocasiones los provocaba una pesadilla; otras, la simple presencia de agua cerca de ella. Descubrí que seguía tomando morflina, no sé de dónde la sacaba, pero, evidentemente, era una chica con recursos. Tenerla aislada en el hospital no mejoraba las expectativas. Cada recaída, cada confrontación que Johanna no evitaba con los médicos, convertía su estado en un círculo vicioso. Los médicos no confiaban en su recuperación y Johanna no contribuía a mejorar su apreciación con su actitud desafiante.

Nos distanciamos, nos mostrábamos torpes e incómodas en nuestro trato. Parecíamos andar siempre a trompicones. Teníamos muy pocas ocasiones de vernos a solas. Ambas llegamos al tácito acuerdo de no decir nada a nadie, y yo llegué a pensar que lo ocurrido en la cueva no fue más que un sueño, un maravilloso, pero efímero sueño. Desde luego, no fue así los primeros días. Me rendí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo hice por ella, lo hice por mí. Por una vez quise ser egoísta, pensar solo en mí. Lo necesitaba. Quería _sentir_, deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba mantener la sensación de maravilla y bienestar que sentí ese día en la cueva, que se repitiera. Estaba irreconocible. Y ella, también. A su manera, pero lo estaba. La primera vez que me dirigí a ella como "cariño" creí que iba a abofetearme. Cuando la llamé "cielo", que me incrustaría el filo de su hacha entre ojo y ojo. Pero, sabía que cada vez que lo decía, cada vez que lo hacía, su mirada brillaba. Pese a su resoplido burlón y aparentemente despectivo, Johanna _brillaba_.

Y lo esperaba.

Solo que así es como suelen comportarse las espinas. Gruñen, raspan, muerden. Pero, si recuerdas que, pese a ello, hay también un tallo, y una vez una rosa, entonces, puedes soltar todas las cursilerías que quieras.

La ñoña en llamas, esa soy yo.

Prim es la que ha estado siempre al tanto y ha hecho todo lo posible por facilitarnos las cosas. Ella, por ejemplo, es la que comprendería lo de "cielo". Así era como papá llamaba a mamá. En los tiempos medianamente felices. Antes de que él acabara sepultado bajo toneladas de tierra y mamá se convirtiera en una sombra ausente. Prim lo sabe todo, sin saber nada. No he hablado en ningún momento con ella, pero, como ya dije, tengo una hermanita lista e intuitiva. Por eso, hay veces que aleja a Gale de mí cuando ve que me atosiga demasiado. O propicia un encuentro entre Johanna y yo, con la más peregrina de las excusas. Sabe que no estoy hecha precisamente de seda y terciopelo, y con Johanna ni siquiera le hace falta mucha imaginación para otorgarle la misma discapacidad. Así que, creo que se ha arrogado el papel de guardiana de nuestro intento. Sin ser invasiva, con sutileza, pero sé que está ahí. Y me alivia.

Tengo a alguien realmente de mi parte aquí dentro. Alguien que no me pedirá nada a cambio, que siempre me será leal. Mi preciosa hermanita Prim.

Pero, pese a su ayuda, el camino ha estado lleno de obstáculos, muchos propiciados por nuestra propia torpeza, nuestra coraza interior, el bagaje con el que cargamos sobre nuestros hombros Johanna y yo. La primera vez que la besé fuera de la cueva, de aquel momento mágico, lo supe; supe que iba a ser muy, _muy_ difícil. Quizás hice algo mal, o quizás (y lo más probable) es que Johanna, pese a lo que le dije, no terminaba de creérselo. De creer que era _sí_, de creer que era _por ella_.

Todo empezó a ir mal nada más volver de la cueva. Coin y compañía, huelga decirlo, estaban muy cabreados conmigo. A Johanna la dejaron en paz, ventajas de no ser un glorioso símbolo revolucionario. Pero a mí estuvieron dándome la brasa por mi intempestiva salida durante un tiempo demencial. Creo que superé mi récord de reprimendas, tanto en cantidad como en calidad y diversidad. Imprudente, insolidaria, caprichosa, insubordinada.Se despacharon a gusto. Y yo, plantada frente a toda la plana mayor de la rebelión, solo podía pensar en la calidez de unos labios, en la embriagadora seguridad de una sensación que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía. O que, realmente, jamás había sentido. No así. Puede que sea una trampa del alma, un espejismo, porque soy consciente de que, en tiempos difíciles, todo se magnifica. Sentimientos, emociones, palabras. Quizás, si Panem no existiera, si no lo hiciera el Capitolio, ni la opresión, ni los Juegos, ni toda esta mierda; _quizás_, si Johanna y yo solo fuésemos dos chicas cualesquiera en una ciudad cualquiera, entonces, tal vez, ni nos habríamos mirado a la cara. Yo seguramente estaría con Gale, o con Peeta, y la idea de involucrarme sentimentalmente con una chica entraría dentro de lo absurdo.

Quizás. No lo sé. Solo sé lo que siento, aquí y ahora. Solo sé lo que le pasa a mi corazón cuando rememoro lo que ocurrió en la cueva, cuando regreso al instante en el que hallé la quietud suficiente en mi interior como para darle un nombre a lo que sentía. Me da igual que sea la guerra, el miedo, la incertidumbre, el no saber si mañana estaremos muertas, presas u olvidadas.

Johanna es en quien pienso. Y en lo que eso me hace sentir. Solo deseo resguardar esa sensación de toda esta fealdad, de tanto tono de gris y desesperanza y desaliento.

Así, nada más salir de la reunión con Coin y compañía, sentí la urgente necesidad de ver a Johanna. Quería asegurarme de que el trato sellado con los besos en la cueva seguía en pie, que no había sido una ilusión, que lo habíamos traído con nosotras. Habían pasado horas cuando por fin pude ir a buscarla. Johanna estaba en su habitación, en el hospital. Tenía una para ella sola, dijeron que para que estuviese más cómoda, pero aquello no era más que aislamiento puro y duro. No se fiaban, supongo, de que no trastornara con sus gritos a otros pacientes en uno de sus ataques. O, directamente, que les hiciera daño.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, vestida. Me perfilé en el quicio de la puerta y la saludé con un tímido "Hola". Ella alzó una cáustica ceja al verme.

—¿Nada de paredón? —preguntó, a modo de saludo.

—No —repliqué, sintiéndome súbitamente retraída. Tuve la inquietante sensación de que un muro inmenso e intangible acababa de aparecer entre nosotras, y no sabía de dónde había salido. Qué lejana me parecía de repente la cueva—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Has sobrevivido a Coin —dijo, ladeando la cabeza—. Entrar aquí debería estar chupado, chica en llamas.

Me acerqué a la cama, pero me detuve a dos pasos de ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, vacilante.

Johanna se alzó de hombros. Había agachado la mirada. Al parecer, o acababa de descubrir que tenía manos o había en ellas algo fascinante que yo no alcanzaba a ver.

—Bien, gracias —su tono fue algo seco.

Vale, lo comprendía. Una cosa era la burbuja aislada de la cueva y otra muy distinta la realidad. Pero no podía rendirse tan pronto.

_¿Verdad?_

—¿Te has ganado alguna reprimenda tú? —inquirí, buscando romper el glaciar que sentía entre ambas. _No te rindas, Johanna_, pensé. _Danos una oportunidad. Una, al menos._

Conseguí que me mirara.

—¿Estás de broma? Ni siquiera les importo lo suficiente como para cabrearles —chasqueó la lengua—. Gastan demasiados recursos en mí. Supongo que les haría un favor si, simplemente, desapareciera. Al menos, harían un bonito vídeo recopilatorio como propaganda y…

La besé. Salvé con rapidez la distancia que nos separaba e hice que se callara. Es que soy así de bruta. ¿Un muro de hielo y acojonada? Pues venga, un beso y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Sin embargo, a ella no le pareció una buena idea. Me dio esa impresión cuando cortó el beso sujetando mi barbilla y apartando mi cara.

—¿Qué haces, descerebrada? —preguntó con rabia, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta.

—Un simple chequeo de comprobación —dije, sacando un coraje que no sabía que tenía. Pero me espoleaba el miedo a perder aquella llama de calidez dentro de mí. No tan pronto, no sin luchar. Eran_ tan_ pequeñita—. Trato de averiguar si eres tú o te han cambiado.

—A la que cambiarán es a ti si se enteran de que andas haciendo la idiota —susurró ella, saltando de la cama y apartándose de mí.

Miré, ceñuda, su espalda. La evidente tensión en la línea de sus hombros. Me mordí el labio inferior, consciente de que al muro de hielo se le había añadido una línea defensiva de lo más jodida, sembrada de decenas de pequeñas bombas: miedo, inseguridad, incertidumbre… Al fin y al cabo, ella había hablado de vértigo en la cueva.

—¿Y qué es, según tú, hacer la idiota, Johanna? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Ejemplo número uno, besar a una tarada —replicó sin girarse.

—Anda, mira —dije, con un resoplido impaciente—. Bienvenida al club de la autocompasión —di un paso hacia ella y continué, con voz firme—: No eres ninguna tarada, Johanna. Y, además, ¿no eras tú la que decía que _no_ estaba loca? —Alcé ambas cejas—. Eres bipolar, ¿cierto?

—Y tú una descerebrada —gruñó, hosca, girándose hacia mí.

_Pero qué bonito es el amor, hay que ver_, pensé. Hacíamos una pareja maravillosa. Pero comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Johanna. Y no se lo iba a permitir. No sin luchar.

—Johanna —dije, dando un nuevo paso hacia ella—, yo también estoy asustada.

—Yo no estoy asustada —saltó ella, apretando los labios—. Lo que ocurre es que no piensas, descerebrada chica en llamas. ¿Quieres otro ejemplo de idiotez? —Tomó aire—. Tocarles las narices a los mandamases de la rebelión —vi cómo apretaba un puño antes de continuar—. No es una buena idea, no quieras ponerles a prueba, Katniss.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por salir de vez en cuando al bosque?

—Por dejarles sin su mejor baza propagandística. Perteneces a la leyenda de los amantes trágicos, ¿lo recuerdas? Es _a Peeta_ a quien tienes que besar. No a la grillada de la chica árbol. ¿Crees que te dejarían? ¿Crees que lo permitirán?

Abrí los ojos con asombro.

—Ahora eres _tú_ la que dice idioteces, Johanna —dije, procurando no enfadarme con ella—. Eso ya no es necesario, ya no estoy bajo la bota del Capitolio. Ya no hay Gira de la Victoria en la que disimular. Se acabó.

—No, no la hay, cierto, pero tampoco se ha acabado. Reconoce que es infinitamente más bonita, adecuada e inspiradora para la rebelión la estampa del dulce chico rubio y la valiente chica que estaba dispuesta a morir por él.

—Lo bonito, adecuado e inspirador me importa una mierda.

—Tienes un problema con el lenguaje, ¿lo sabías?

—Y tú vas a tener uno mayor conmigo si sigues haciendo la imbécil. ¿Qué te pasa, Johanna? ¿Desde cuándo te da miedo Coin y toda esa panda de conspiradores?

—No me dan miedo, idiota.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado con lo que dijiste hace unas horas, en la cueva?

Se calló durante unos segundos y leí la pelea en la oscuridad de su mirada.

—Pasa que ha dejado de llover y esa cueva queda muy lejos, Everdeen —dijo en voz baja y grave.

—Pues yo no quiero alejarme de ella, _Mason_ —imprimí un tono cáustico a la mención de su apellido. Esta no sabía con quién se la estaba jugando.

—Hemos vuelto a casa, chica en llamas —replicó ella, apretando los dientes—. Asúmelo.

—¿Y? —inquirí, desafiante.

—Y… —dijo—, esto es la realidad.

—_Sé_ qué es la realidad, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Johanna. Pero en esta realidad podemos…

—Te dije que eras un símbolo de esperanza, chica en llamas —me interrumpió ella—. No quiero ser la persona que acabe con eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dije, mordaz—. Serás la persona _acabada por_ el jodido símbolo de la esperanza, como sigas cabreándome así.

Johanna hizo un gesto de exasperación.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué parte de mi sacrificio personal no estás entendiendo, maldita descerebrada de las narices? —soltó, alzando las manos.

—¡Oh, se trata de eso! La chica árbol, sacrificándose en aras de… En aras de… ¿Podrías iluminarme en aras de _qué coño_ lo estás haciendo? —pregunté, igualando su nivel de exasperación.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Katniss! —explotó ella, señalándome—. ¡Déjame hacer algo decente por una vez en mi vida!

—¿De qué hablas? Eres una tributo superviviente, me protegiste en el Vasallaje, te torturaron _por mí_, Johanna —tuve que hacer una pausa, porque la emoción estuvo a punto de ahogarme. Noté cómo los ojos se me humedecían—. Ya has hecho algo más que decente, ¿no crees?

Ella calló, estremeciéndose. Y entonces recordé algo de lo que había dicho. "A la que cambiarán es a ti si se enteran de que andas haciendo la idiota. Tocarles las narices a los mandamases de la rebelión no es una buena idea, no quieras ponerles a prueba. ¿Crees que te dejarían? ¿Crees que lo permitirán?". Cerré los ojos, sintiendo un amago de ira. Los abrí, despacio, y me conminé a calmarme antes de hacerle la pregunta.

—¿Quién ha sido, Johanna? ¿Quién ha hablado contigo? —ella calló, pero yo insistí—. ¿Quién me cambiará de enterarse de lo nuestro?

Por el sobresalto en su mirada, antes de ocultarlo, supe que había acertado.

—¿Johanna? —insistí, tratando de no sonar áspera—. ¿Coin, Heavensbee, Haymitch? _¿Quién?_ —Ella siguió callada, pero leí la tormenta en sus ojos—. ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Que todo se vendrá abajo si me besas? ¿Que la rebelión está perdida si sientes algo por mí?

Apartó la mirada. Pero, para mi sorpresa, volvió a mirarme enseguida.

—Debes seguir para todos como hasta ahora —dijo, con tono triste—. ¿O has olvidado tus remordimientos? ¿Los que dices sentir por todo el que ha muerto en tu nombre? Si quieres ser un símbolo de esperanza y no un heraldo de muerte, _debes _seguir representado tu papel. Solo es seguir haciendo lo que tuvimos que hacer para sobrevivir a los Juegos. Sacrificar ciertas _cosas_.

Me enfadé. Con ella, con quien fuese que hubiese sembrado la incertidumbre en su corazón. Johanna no se refería a nada material, no me demandaba una pérdida que pudiese cuantificarse. Era mi alma, las de ambas, de lo que estaba hablando. De volver a ensuciarla. Porque cuando tomas la decisión de matar a otros para vivir tú, parte de lo que eres, una parte inmensa, se queda en el camino. Pero ahora teníamos una oportunidad de recuperar una parte de esa alma. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza.

—Mentir —dije—. ¿Eso quieres que haga? ¿Dejar de ser yo? —la miré—. ¿Eso debo hacer? ¿Dejar de tenerte en mi vida?

—Seguiré estando en ella, pero no del modo…

—No —la interrumpí—. No lo permitiré.

Me lanzó una melancólica mirada.

—Olvidas que somos dos las jugadoras en esto.

—No es ningún juego para mí. Lo que pasó en la cueva fue tan real como esto —abarqué el espacio a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Por qué no puede ser?

—Porque te debes a algo superior a nada de lo que podamos sentir.

—Ya he sacrificado mucho por ese bien superior —dije—. Y tú. Tú también lo has hecho, Johanna.

—Nadie dijo que hubiera un cupo de sacrificios.

—Perderme. Eso estás dispuesta a hacer. ¿_Perderme_, Johanna? —inquirí, frustrada y crispada a partes iguales.

—Te dejo ir, chica en llamas. No es lo mismo.

—No lo hagas. Te necesito. No puedes dejarme sola —no pude evitar dejarme arrastrar por la autocompasión.

—No estarás sola. Tienes a tu madre y a tu hermana. Incluso a ese gato retrasado que os empeñáis en tener como mascota. También tienes a Gale y, cuando le arreglen la cabeza a Peeta, tu amoroso rubio volverá a beber los vientos por ti.

—No me importa lo que el resto de la Humanidad sienta por mí. Lo único que me importa es lo que sientes _tú_.

—¿Lo que siente una tarada? —Replicó ella con amargura—. No te hará ningún bien estar conmigo, descerebrada. Y si no te hace bien a ti, no se lo hará a la rebelión. Y te repito que no pienso cargar con eso sobre mis hombros. Yo ya lo he asumido. Cuanto antes lo hagas tú, mejor.

Había algo en sus palabras, en su actitud, que volvió a levantar mis sospechas.

—Pues estar contigo me hace bien, Johanna —dije con firmeza—. Y será mejor que regrese cuanto antes esa chica que me besó en la cueva o, como mínimo, que tenga la decencia de decirme la verdad, porque ya me está hartando toda esta mierda. Te lo voy a volver a preguntar, y esta vez quiero una respuesta. ¿_Quién_ te ha abordado?

Johanna me sostuvo la mirada. Parecía estar peleando contra sí misma. Puede que alguien le advirtiera, sí, pero también podía ser que no le gustara de quién vino esa advertencia. Su respuesta me lo confirmó.

—No te fíes de Coin —dijo, sombría.

—No lo hago. Nunca lo he hecho. ¿Ha sido ella?

_¿Cuándo?, _pensé._ ¿Cuándo habló con ella? ¡Si Coin estuvo presente prácticamente todo el tiempo que me estuvieron azotando verbalmente! Oh, pero se ausentó unos veinte minutos. Veinte minutos durante los que podría haberle hecho una visita a Johanna. ¡Maldita arpía de las narices!_

—Eres una bonita propaganda ahora, con tu trágica historia de amor y sacrificio, chica en llamas —dijo Johanna—. Podría no hacerles gracia que les estropearas la idílica imagen.

—Así que se trata de eso. De la imagen del puñetero Sinsajo. ¿Y tener algo contigo la empañaría?

—No se fían de mí y tampoco es que pueda reprochárselo. Estuve en manos del Capitolio. Le lavaron el cerebro a tu dulce rubio. Le han hecho pasar de un bobalicón enamorado a una máquina programada para matarte. ¿Quién puede asegurar que no hayan metido una bomba de relojería en mi cabeza? ¿Quién puede decir que no me hayan programado a mí también para atacarte o vete tú a saber qué?

—No ocurrirá nada de eso. Y, si así fuera, eres fuerte, Johanna. Y lo has demostrado con creces. Lucharás contra ello. Sé que lo harás.

Me dolía reconocer el miedo en su voz. El miedo a hacerme daño. _¡Maldita Coin, si ha metido ese miedo en ella!_ Johanna dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y pude ver que seguía manteniendo una ardua lucha en su interior. _Oh, por favor_, rogué en silencio. _Que gane la parte de ella que está de mi lado._

—Lo que te dije en la cueva era la verdad —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Me la has pedido, ¿no es así? Bien, pues lo que te dije era cierto: no soportaría perderte. Y si fuese por mi mano…

—Eso no sucederá. Jamás. Yo confío en ti.

—Pues yo no lo hago en mí misma. Te mentí en la cueva —me miró, haciendo una mueca—. Estoy como una cabra, chica en llamas.

Vale, hasta aquí habíamos llegado.

—Di mi nombre —le exigí abruptamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que digas mi puñetero nombre, joder.

—¿Descerebrada?

Di un paso hacia ella.

—Mi nombre, Johanna —exigí.

—¿O qué? —se cruzó de brazos, falsamente desafiante. Noté el levísimo temblor en la comisura de su boca.

Eso fue lo que terminó de decidirme. Llegué hasta ella. A apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. Con un rápido movimiento llevé mi mano a su cuello, rodeándolo, pero ella no hizo nada porque sé que pensó que era un movimiento agresivo por mi parte. Eso podía aguantarlo, la tributo vencedora del Distrito 7. Oh, sí, eso sí.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo otro. Para la ternura. Convertí mi garra, que en ningún momento había sido violenta, en una suave caricia, y noté cómo su carne se convulsionaba por la anticipación. El pulso de su garganta se aceleró y sus pupilas titilaron con algo parecido al pánico. _Mi pobre Johanna._

—O —dije, susurrando sobre sus labios—, tendré que llevarte de vuelta al bosque para hacerte recordar un par de cosas, cariño.

Si yo misma no hubiese estado tan muerta de miedo como ella, pese a mi temeraria bravuconería, me habría echado a reír ante su reacción. No sé de qué estaba más asustada Johanna, si de mi declaración o de la palabra que había utilizado. Tras unos segundos en los que leí su lucha interna en sus ojos (¿pegarme? ¿Mandarme a freír espárragos? ¿Igualar mi apuesta?), su voz lindaba en la frontera entre la aspereza y la emoción cuando dijo:

—No te pega nada decir esa ñoñería, chica en llamas.

—Me importa un bledo lo que me pegue o no. Y no creo que sea esa la respuesta que deberías dar.

—¿No? Y, según tú, ¿cuál debería ser?

Vi en su tono que su carácter se reconducía de la hosquedad al abatimiento. No sabía qué me desesperaba más. El desfallecimiento podía ser síntoma de rendición. La prefería cabreada y peleona a rendida.

—Besarme sería una buena opción —dije—. Recordarme que _soy yo_, y que es _por mí_.

Johanna bajó la mirada. No fue tan rápida como para ocultarme el dolor que había en ella.

—No hagas eso, Katniss —dijo tras unos segundos, vacilante y con voz frágil.

—¿El qué? —repliqué, atreviéndome a posar mi frente sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos. No se apartó. Noté que empezaba a temblar.

—No me des la cueva para después dejarme sola en ella —musitó, casi como una súplica.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarme de tener su mirada. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando leí en ella el miedo y la inseguridad. Moví mis dedos sobre la piel de su nuca, tratando tanto de transmitirle consuelo como de procurármelo a mí.

—No lo haré, te lo juro. Estoy aquí, Johanna.

Ella llevó una de sus manos, temblorosa, hasta mi muñeca, cercándola.

—Eres el Sinsajo, Katniss. Te debes a…

—No volvamos a eso, por favor —pedí, exasperada—. No me debo a nadie más que a aquellos a los que arrastré al dolor y la muerte —la interrumpí, tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que yo recogía conforme las palabras salían de mis labios—. Y en ello no tiene nada que ver a quién… —vacilé.

_¿Cómo llamar a aquello?_ Demasiado pronto para el amor, demasiado tarde para la amistad. Podía utilizar en mis pensamientos ese nombre, ese concepto, _amor_, pero, ¿decirlo en voz alta? No quería abrumarla. Acababa de dar muestras de su oculta fragilidad y no quería forzar nada.

—No lo tienes claro —exhaló entonces ella, entre la derrota y el sarcasmo, retirando su mano.

Se lo impedí, cogiéndosela. _No, chica árbol_, pensé. _Nada de ponerse de nuevo la armadura._

—_Sí_ lo tengo —le aseguré. En fin, en realidad, todo lo segura que podía estar sobre algo que me hacía sentir como un barco de papel en una tormenta—. Es solo que temo que eches a correr como un ratón si me pongo demasiado… Demasiado… —fruncí el ceño, contrariada por no saber encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Ella me miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—Demasiados… puntos suspensivos, Katniss.

—Tú también podrías colaborar, ¿no? —repliqué, irritada.

—¿A complicarte más la vida? No creo.

—Vete a la mierda, Johanna —posé mi índice sobre su pecho—. No hagas esto, joder. Yo estoy dispuesta, y sé que tú también. Piensa en la cueva, por favor. Piensa en nosotras y…

—Es lo que hago —me interrumpió, mirándome con intensidad—. ¿No lo comprendes? Intento poner a salvo aquello… —sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de cortar las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecer sus ojos—. Intento… resguardarlo. Que no acabe envenenado por… —abrió las manos, abarcando nuestro alrededor—. Por todo _esto_.

—No confías en mí —dije, muy bajito, sin poder evitar mi decepción—. ¿Crees que no fui sincera en la cueva? Que lo que siento…

Johanna adelantó una mano y selló mis labios con dos dedos.

—No, Katniss. No dudo de ti. De lo que pasó. Fue… —esbozó una sonrisa vacilante— _hermoso_ —susurró. Después tensó los hombros y añadió, más alto—: Pero creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Y te pido perdón por arrastrarte a aquella situación, sé que la culpa fue mía.

—Por lo que vas a empezar a pedirme perdón —le dije en tono de advertencia— es por la sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo, chica árbol —la sujeté por los brazos, mirándola a los ojos con fijeza—. Dímelo. Dime que no sientes nada por mí, que mentiste en la cueva.

—No siento nada por ti. Te mentí.

—De acuerdo.

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me abalancé sobre sus labios. Esa chica no había visto a un símbolo de la rebelión cabreado, y por mis narices que esa iba a ser una lección que iba a aprender enseguida. La besé sin tregua, apoderándome de su boca sin permiso ni ternura. Fue un beso brusco; al fin y al cabo, era un símbolo cabreado. Pero después lo reconduje hacia la ternura. Reverencié sus labios, pidiéndole perdón así por mi rudeza previa. La abracé cuando noté su primera redención, y la pegué a mí cuando el primer gemido salió de su garganta. Respondió a mi beso, y nos besamos como si lo estuviéramos haciendo en un prado a cielo abierto, rodeadas de rubipolas. Como nos merecíamos.

—Joder, Katniss —dijo sin aliento Johanna cuando nos separamos, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados—. Joder —repitió en un suspiro.

—Pues esto, Johanna —dije en un susurro, tocando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano— forma parte de "todo lo que una chica árbol se va a perder si sigue comportándose como una idiota". ¿Lo entiendes?

—_Aham_ —dijo, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

La obligué a mirarme levantando su barbilla.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay trato, cielo?

Pensé que no saldría viva de allí. La mirada de Johanna se disparó hacia la mía como si hubiese mentado a todos sus antepasados de forma indecorosa.

—Dime que no me has llamado así —gruñó, amenazante.

—¿Así cómo, _cielito mío_?

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, chica en llamas —me advirtió.

Pero la sonrisa final la delató. Y a mí no me daba miedo su falsa chulería. Ya no, y tampoco mucho, al menos. Creo que acabábamos de salvar un escollo importante, y ese día vislumbré el principio de un camino ante nosotras.

No sería fácil, pero, joder, ¿qué lo había sido en Panem durante los últimos setenta y cinco años?

**3**

Recuerdo ese día en el hospital ahora que, tal vez, con mi unilateral decisión de que compartamos habitación, he contribuido a empeorar las cosas entre nosotras. Aquel día sellamos una especie de compromiso, si bien yo no las tenía todas conmigo. La quería, quería creer que ella a mí también. Pero había una guerra, una nueva vida que conquistar y toda una cúpula de estrategas militares decidida férreamente a que nada, ni nadie (menos aún, un incipiente amor) se interpusiera en su camino. Y, ahora, quizás, Johanna piense que quiero aprovecharme de su situación y…

—¿Dos camas? —interrumpe ella abruptamente mis pensamientos, mirando hacia el camastro junto al que yace. Vuelve a mirarme, ceñuda—. ¿Es esa tu idea de romanticismo, soldado Everdeen?

Me sonrojo hasta la médula y parpadeo varias veces antes de encontrar mi voz.

—Bueno, yo… Pedí que compartiéramos habitación. Han accedido a dejarte a prueba bajo mi cargo y yo… Pensé… En fin, creí…

—Pediste. Pensaste. Creíste —dice ella, esbozando una sonrisa—. Eres de lo más polifacética, chica en llamas.

Frunzo el ceño, confundida. Esa es una de sus mayores virtudes. Confundirme. Creo que nació para ello.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —digo.

—Tal vez. Ya sabes —se alza de hombros—, puedes tomártelo como algo personal.

—Al menos, veo que ya estás mejor —resoplo.

Su rostro se ensombrece.

—No lo estoy, Katniss. Y no lo estaré durante no sé cuánto tiempo. O si algún día podré…

Toco su mano, interrumpiéndola.

—Podrás. Lo harás, te pondrás bien. Yo te ayudaré.

—¿Y si te hago daño?

Me muerdo la carne interior de las mejillas cuando percibo de nuevo en su voz el soterrado terror a que algo así pueda suceder. No podemos volver a lo de aquel primer día tras regresar de la cueva. No lo permitiré.

—¿Tú? _¿A mí?_ —esbozo una sonrisa que espero funcione. Tiene que hacerlo, porque quiero quitarle algunas ideas de la cabeza a esta chica—. No me fastidies, chica ramita. ¡Soy el jodido Sinsajo!

Johanna me mira, apenas una mueca en sus labios.

—Estoy hablando en serio —replica.

Vaya, no ha mordido el anzuelo.

—Yo también —replico, igualando su reserva—. Pero ya ves lo que ha pasado hace unas horas. No me has hecho daño.

—No te lo he hecho en esta ocasión. Pero habrá otras.

—Las enfrentaremos conforme lleguen.

—No me pongas en una situación en la que me partiría, Katniss.

—¿De qué modo, cariño? —pregunto con suavidad. Sé que está asustada.

—Si te hiciera algo, no podría vivir con ello —musita.

—No me lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Sonrío.

—Porque eres mi cielito.

Pone los ojos en blanco. Creo que, de haber una razón para hacerme daño, mi insistencia en fastidiarla podría ser un detonante.

—No tientes tu suerte, Sinsajo —me advierte.

—No lo haré.

Johanna echa un vistazo a su alrededor y hace ademán de levantarse. La ayudo, las piernas parecen sostenerle.

—Así que aquí será donde viviremos, ¿eh? —dice.

—Ajá.

—¿Y lo han permitido? ¿Así, sin más?

Me alzo de hombros.

—Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo.

Johanna sonríe, echa de nuevo un breve vistazo a su alrededor y después se acerca a los cajones que guardan nuestras pertenencias. Abre uno, el mío, y lo cierra rápidamente, supongo que temiendo haber sido indiscreta. Siento un pellizco de expectación cuando abre el segundo cajón, el suyo. Aguardo, nerviosa, su reacción. Cuando lo hace, cuando abre el cajón y ve lo que hay dentro, noto perfectamente cómo retiene la respiración. Tras unos segundos estática, Johanna hace amago de llevar su mano al interior. Noto que tiembla. Espero haberlo hecho bien. No tardo mucho en averiguarlo. Johanna por fin se decide a meter la mano y saca del cajón lo que guardé en él horas atrás, la razón de mi rápida escapada al bosque. Veo cómo sujeta el hatillo y coge con delicadeza la rubipola que lo corona. Se lleva el puñado de ramitas a la nariz y aspira, dejando escapar a continuación un hondo suspiro. Después coge con extrema delicadeza la corola de la flor y, encerrándola en su mano junto a su pecho, se gira hacia mí. Está llorando.

—¿Bien? —pregunto, ahogada yo misma por la emoción.

Ella da un paso hacia mí. Si alguna vez la mirada de Johanna representó todo el dolor y reproche de aquellos que en su día murieron, y de los que hoy sufren por el incendio que provoqué, puede que esté vislumbrando a través de esa misma mirada, ahora, en este instante, el inicio de mi redención.

Porque lo que hay en sus ojos…

—Ven —me dice, en voz muy bajita. Llego hasta ella. Las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan y sus pupilas se desdibujan por las lágrimas—. Gracias —susurra. Mira la flor, el hatillo con las ramas—. Por esto, por todo. Creo que habría acabado por volverme loca del todo si hubiese permanecido más tiempo en el hospital.

Sonrío, cubriendo con mi mano la suya. Ya no es ella sola la que tiembla.

—No hay de qué, cie… —me callo. Ella arquea las cejas y esboza una sonrisa. Yo ladeo la cabeza—. Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo —digo—. Es que me gusta llamarte así.

—Vas a joderme la reputación, ñoña en llamas.

—No te preocupes, siempre puedes lanzarme el hacha de vez en cuando, para disimular.

—Me lo apunto —Johanna alarga una mano y, cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa, me atrae hacia ella—. Y, por hoy, te lo permito —susurra en mis labios, antes de hacerlos suyos.

El beso, el maravilloso beso, nos deja a ambas sin aliento. Creo que el rubor está presente en ambas cuando nos separamos. Nuestras mejillas son del mismo color que la rubipola, puedo jurarlo.

—Guau —digo.

—Guau —repite ella.

—Entonces, ¿está bien? —Pregunto con cautela—. ¿Todo esto? ¿Las dos, aquí? ¿Estarás bien tú?

Ella resopla, sonriendo.

—Bueno, te tengo entre mis brazos y acabo de darme el lote contigo. Algo bien ya me siento, sí.

Sonrío.

—Estupendo.

—Katniss…

—¿Qué?

—¿Entonces…? ¿Sigue siendo sí, y por mí?

Sonrío más aún.

—Sí. Y por ti.

—Incluso fuera de la cueva, de aquel día —insiste—. A pesar de todo lo que te dije hace tres semanas, mi intento de…

La interrumpo.

—Sí, sí, sí.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

Me cercioro de su mirada y le digo, antes de besarla de nuevo:

—Oh, sí, chica árbol. Y si necesitas que te lo confirme, lo haré —pongo mis labios a unos milímetros de los suyos, susurrando—: Donde sea y cuando quieras.

**FIN**


End file.
